Regrets
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: Law a toujours eu des regrets...A l'aube de son combat avec Doflamingo plus que jamais...Joyeux anniversaire Chocolive!


**Bonjour...**

 **Je reviens pour une petite histoire (mais alors toute petite XD)**

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIREEE MON OLIVE AU CHOCOLAT ! (un jour je vais te manger... XD)**

 **C'est une petite histoire entre Doflamingo et Law. C'est simplement une reflexion de Law sur lui, Doflamingo, etc...**

 **Merci à ma jolie bêta Nathdawn qui gère trop sa race!**

 **Rating : T parce-qu'il y a mention d'un mini mini lemon tout pitit. XD**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda et cette histoire m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Law, as-tu eu des regrets, une seule fois dans ta vie ? »

« C'est possible, Doflamingo. Je ne sais plus. »

« Moi je n'en ai aucun. Comment peux-tu vivre lorsque tu te retournes à chaque pas ? Il faut vivre sa vie sans regrets. Souviens-t-en, tant que tu seras sous mes ordres. »

« Je m'en souviendrai. »

La menace avait été claire. Law se souvenait de ses paroles, prononcées si soudainement, si abruptement par Doflamingo alors qu'il se prélassait au soleil, toujours accompagné de sa « cour » comme se plaisait à surnommer Law la bande de filles et d'hommes serviles qui le suivait partout. Comme toujours, il était imprévisible. Des regrets hein...

C'était il y a longtemps, c'était hier. Oui, il avait des regrets. Des regrets étranges, qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

Adossé au bastingage du Sunny, son katana contre son épaule, il fit lentement bouger ses doigts devant lui, comme fasciné par les reflets du soleil.

Law avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre imposante de son « jeune maître » comme tous l'appelaient. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point le soleil pouvait être aussi éclatant et puissant. A quel point il l'attirait, comme un papillon est attiré par la flamme.

Se brûlerait-il les ailes ? Assurément. C'était douloureux, très douloureux de le quitter. Plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Doflamingo lui avait dit un jour que leur lien était unique. Qu'il le considérait comme son petit frère. Law avait trouvé ça étrange, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux allongés dans son lit, nus et particulièrement occupés.

Mais Joker avait toujours été particulièrement tordu de toutes façons. Il eut un sourire un peu sadique. Eh, après tout, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il dégaina brutalement son katana. Oui, il devrait, le moment venu, trancher ce lien.

Il regarda la lame fine et joua avec quelques instants, admirant la courbure et la brillance du métal. Magnifique et mortelle. Comme Doflamingo.

Tout lui rappelait son maître et amant, dans chaque partie de son corps, chaque objet qu'il possédait, chaque partie de son âme.

Il devait absolument trancher le lien, l'obsession qui le rongeait le tuait. Sûrement, mais lentement. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sous son joug, malmené comme un pantin.

Voilà ce qu'il était. Un vulgaire pantin qui pendait entre les mains du Joker, inerte et complètement soumis aux désirs impétueux de son maître. Et ça, ça le faisait intérieurement brûler de rage. Il était impossible pour son âme d'être soumise.

Le temps de la marionnette était finie. Il allait trancher tout net ses fils et devenir un homme. Il allait passer de l'ombre à la lumière et écraser Doflamingo.

Oh, il devait l'admettre, il avait beaucoup de regrets. La sensation des mains puissantes de Joker sur son corps, de ses lèvres sur sa peau et de ses bras passés autour de son cou, quand il le prenait. L'odeur de son parfum, les quelques grognements qu'il s'autorisait alors qu'il était sur le point de jouir et la jouissance en elle-même...Oui, il regrettait tout cela. Il le regrettait lui, viscéralement, profondément.

La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, ça c'était fait tout naturellement. Law n'avait tout simplement pas protesté lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé avec véhémence, seuls, dans sa chambre. Il s'était tout naturellement laissé faire et y avait même répondu avec ardeur, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qu'il se passait, complètement sous son emprise. Il lui avait cédé et il savait que son corps garderait éternellement la trace de sa possession. C'était plus que physique. C'était gravé dans chacun des atomes de son corps, dans chacun des neurones de son cerveau. C'était à un plan tellement supérieur, que ça le dépassait.

À présent, Law se disait qu'il lui manquait, tout simplement et que du coup, il se livrait à des réflexions métaphysiques. Mais il savait bien que c'était plus que ça. C'était la perspective de faire ce qu'il devait faire pour sortir de cette ombre gigantesque qui l'effrayait et le faisait se consumer lentement.

Mais c'était nécessaire. Le chirurgien de la mort avait beau être froid, sérieux, calculateur et un tueur en puissance, il avait des rêves. Et rien ni personne ne se met en travers la route d'un pirate et de ses rêves.

Les paroles qu'il avait échangées avec son jeune maître au Den-den Mushi sous les regards interrogateurs de ses nouveaux alliés se répétaient en boucle, comme murmurées au creux de son oreille par son amant.

« Mon seul regret Law finalement, c'est toi. »

La voix avait été froide, implacable, mais le chirurgien de la mort avait entendu comme une once de douleur derrière. Il imaginait parfaitement le visage de Doflamingo à présent. Il savait qu'il ne souriait plus, que son front était plissé par des rides de rage.

Il sourit. Il pouvait même imaginer son regarde derrière l'écran noir de ses lunettes. Il avait été le seul avec Vergo à le voir sans.

Le sourire dans sa voix avait été sombre, plein de promesses lorsqu'il avait répondu.

« Et moi, finalement, je n'aurai aucun regret à te tuer. »

Un mensonge qui lui fit un tel effet de violence, qu'il crut vomir.

Il rengaina avec fluidité son katana. Trancher le lien. Tel était leur destinée.

Son rêve l'attendait, il lui suffisait de toucher l'air pour presque le frôler. Mais, son rêve était-il finalement celui qu'il imaginait ?

Malgré tout, cette fois, il ne se retournerait pas.

Il était Trafalgar Law et quoi qu'en dise ou fasse Doflamingo, Chapeau de paille ou n'importe-qui d'autre, il serait le seigneur des pirates.

Telle était sa volonté et peu importe ce qui lui en coûterait.

Mais il savait qu'au bout de la route, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, sang et regrets se mélangeraient sur ses mains.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça t'a plu jolie Olive ainsi qu'à vous tous.**

 **Une petite review (ou une grosse, hein XD) ? C'est notre seul salaire et je ne mords pas (sauf quand on m'embête XD).**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
